Trust
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Trust is like a strained strand, ready to snap. Maybe that was the reason that Oz didn't trust people so fast... even Gilbert. But maybe with the help off some emotions he finnaly can trust his most precious servant. Rated M for a reason! This is for May. Rhi16 who made an lovely Fanfic for me and I want to give her something back! Hope you like it


**So this fanfiction is for: May. Rhi16 because she wrote a lovely fanfiction for me and I want to give her something back. ^^ well you told me whatever was fine… so I made this. I've been thinking about writing something like this before… and oh well, ^^**

**I don't own Pandora Hearts, as you all know of course. It would be odd if you think I own it… because then Oz would have cried a lot more and Gilbert wouldn't act like a fourteen year old boy sometimes that cries all the time. No, no… I like Gilbert as in Raven more! So no blushing Gilbert and crying Gilbert! Only cool and cold… well not that cold Gilbert! Sorry 16… If you like a blushing Gilbert. But reading your two Pandora Hearts Fanfictions… you don't seem to use Gilbert that blushes. He also acts a lot like how I see Raven. **

**Oh and I don't know if Fanfiction will allow it now… (Yeah Fanfiction is being a bitch) but this is rated M for a reason. You don't mind, right May. Rhi16 ? ^^ **

**Well yey, my exams are over! **

**Anyways, enough nonsense. Let's start the story!**

* * *

Trust is like a strained strand, ready to snap. It's such a fragile thing. Maybe that was the reason why his master didn't trust people that fast. He would smile at them, but never did he trust them fast. Nobody would believe him if he would say that. His master looked like a naïve and simple boy that wouldn't even see it when some pedophile tried to kidnap him with the old-fashioned trap: 'Here's some candy, there is more at my house.' But these people hadn't grew up with his master. The day that his master almost got kidnapped…. He had acted so calm and at first, Gilbert though that it was indeed what his master tried to tell him… '_Young master, that servant was a close friend. So if you're feeling down…' _he remembered that scene, when this master had almost got kidnapped and acted like nothing happened. Maybe he just tried to accept it… to forget it.

_His master had looked a little surprised, but then a soft and weird but gentle smile had appeared on his face. 'Well…' he spoke and leaned forward. His head resting on his hand. 'Didn't that day, completely shatter our normal peace and quiet? So no matter what happens, even if someone betrays me. I'll simply deal with it, that's all.'_

_It was his time to be surprised and he kind of felt sad that his master had to deal with this stuff. If only he could protect him like a servant should… then maybe these ten long years wouldn't have… 'I certainly don't know what will happen tomorrow. But young master…' he said and stepped forward, placing one hand on the armrest and his other hand on the back of the chair. 'May I stay at your side, no matter what happens?' he asked. But his master didn't even look up from the book he was reading, he didn't knew why… but somehow he could see the hurt in these emerald eyes. He knew his master had tried to trust that servant… he had tried to trust someone else then uncle Oscar and Aida… even Gilbert knew his young master still didn't trust him 100% though he would never admit it and tell him he trust him. He knew it… actually he didn't even trust his own uncle and Aida for 100%. It was weird to know that… and nobody would believe him if he said so. But Gilbert wanted to do everything so that his master would trust him. So he spoke: 'I know the darkness you carry…' he said and still his master didn't look up from his book. But a small frown appeared on his young face and he had stopped with reading. His eyes just looking at the papers. Gilbert placed a hand on his heart. 'And you know the weakness I carry… even if there's no light. We will still be connected by our shadows.' He said and walked to the front of the chair. 'No matter how much time passes… no matter how our situations change…' he spoke and did something that made the young boy look up from his book and look wide eyed at his one year younger servant… not knowing what to say of course… Gilbert had kneeled down for his master. Like he was some royal prince… 'I always want to be your servant.' Gilbert whispered. _

_His master didn't answer though… this made him feel uneasy as his emerald eyes just looked at him. then he sighed and said something hurt Gilbert a little…. 'I don't believe in forever…' he said with to Gilbert's surprise a cold voice. But Gilbert also could hear that he was embarrassed… embarrassed that Gilbert had said something like that. And a slight blush appeared on his face when the young servant chuckled nervously that he had said something like that. 'I know that… but haven't you even though about it once?'_

_I will never betray you, and I wont let you get hurt. Because you are my master. _

Yeah Gilbert could still remember that scene… like it happened a second ago. Like he was still that same young servant. But his most precious person got dragged into the abyss… a myth that uncle Oscar used to make them scared. It was a prison for mean people. His master wasn't a mean person! He always though about others… and not about himself! Maybe the person his master didn't trust the most was himself. Gilbert didn't knew… all he knew was that he wanted his master back. His light… the person that he had promised forever loyalty to.

So when he had finally had his light back… he was more then happy. But there were new people. New people why his light couldn't feel at ease. He didn't trust Break or Sharon…. He didn't trust Raven. That was clear when he wanted to go and investigate on his own. His light wanted to go with him because he didn't trust him alone. And it didn't help when that girl got dragged in the abyss and he had to stop him because otherwise it would be to dangerous. But what hurt him the most was that rabbit girl. It seemed like his master trust her… 'I'm just merely obeying what I believe within me…' he would do anything for her. He trusts her!

He was happy when the teen found out he was Gilbert, relieved… but still… he couldn't open up to him it was at that time that he also found out he didn't trust Alice either… not for 100%.

Actually that was one of the few things Gilbert wanted, his master's trust. Maybe that was why he always did what his master wanted from him… that he would only nod and never talk back. But even if he did that he saw how Oz trust Alice more and more… more then him. It made him jealous… was that the reason why he was having a fight with that girl right now?

"Stupid seaweed head!" she shouted at him and threw a pillow from the sofa at his direction. Gilbert pulled his gun and shot it down. Thousands feathers flying around the room. It was at that moment that his master entered the room with Break, laughing about something the clown had said. His master… his most precious Oz. Was laughing because of something Break said… he even started to trust Break more and more… "Gil, Alice what are you guys doing?" he shouted surprised. "That's dangerous… someone could get hurt!" he looked worried at his two companions. But Gilbert saw he looked a little longer at Alice.

"That seaweed head annoys me!" Alice huffed and crossed her arms, she sat down on the sofa and glared at Gilbert who glared back. Break chuckled and sat down on the sofa across her. She hissed at him and stood back up, hiding behind Oz… she wouldn't admit it. But that clown creeped her off. Oz laughed.

"Now, now that's not nice Alice-kun." Break laughed and waved at her, the doll on his should chuckled.

"Shut-up you stupid clown or I'll…" she didn't had the time to finish as Sharon also entered the room. "Miss Alice, a lady shouldn't talk like that!" she said with a small frown on her face. Then walked to the girl and grabbed her hand. "Come I'll teach you how to act like a proper lady." And with that… both girls were off. Oz sighed and turned back to Gilbert, a odd look in his eyes. "Gil… something wrong? You've been acting weird lately."

"Nothing is wrong." Gilbert mumbled, he left the room hating himself for doing something cowardly like that. But he just couldn't… he figured it out when Oz was in the abyss. These feelings he had… it was love. He loved Oz. A boy… his master. He knew it was forbidden and felt disgusted by just thinking about it. So lost in thoughts… he hadn't saw the hurt in Oz's eyes. These emerald eyes watched how he closed the door and then he closed his eyes. He heard Break mumble something about: 'Well acting like that, there must be something wrong…' then he opened his eyes again and ran after his servant. He was worried of course… and as his master it was his duty to make his servant feel better, right? He didn't knew this weird feeling in his chest. His heart started to move faster… he felt light in his stomach but it wasn't a bad feeling. Actually he kind of liked it. "Gil!" he shouted when he saw his servant that wanted to enter his bedroom. The man looked in his direction, clearly waiting to hear his master's request.

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong when there clearly is something wrong." Oz said looking straight in these golden eyes… the feeling in his stomach became worse… and he got that weird desire to kiss Gilbert. To wrap his arms around Gilbert and pull him a little closer… then he only had to stand on his toes and then he could press their lips together. He wanted to knew what Gilbert tasted like and… a blush appeared on his face when he though about these stuff. Gilbert frowned when eh saw that. He had said nothing was wrong again, but it seemed like Oz hadn't heard it. He was only gazing at him… like he was lost in thoughts. "Oz are you alright? You're not getting sick are you?" Gilbert asked and moved closer to his face. This made Oz take a step back and blushing even harder, but Gilbert grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Don't move…" he whispered and Oz nodded. Gilbert placed his own forehead against his. "You're face is hot… you're…"

"Co-completely fine!" Oz shouted, he didn't care about Gilbert's answer anymore and turned around. Running away… _What the hell was I thinking? _He screamed inside his head. His face felt hot and he probably looked like an tomato. But he didn't care… he wanted to run. As fast as he could. He didn't even realize he had ran out of the Rainsworth mansion until he heard the sound of splashing water. He stopped… luckily right on time or he would have felt in the water. It was only spring and not that warm… he saw his own reflection in the water. And sighed… letting himself fall on the grass that was slightly wet… a sigh escaped his mouth and he licked his lips. Feeling a little thirsty… he sat up, with one hand testing the temperature of the water. Like he though it wasn't that warm… but it was not ice cold. He made a cup with his two hands and brought the water to his lips. It tasted good… and after repeating that action his thirst was gone and he had also cooled down a little. He frowned… why did he wanted to kiss Gilbert? Gilbert was his servant, his best friend, a man for crying out loud! "What am I thinking…?" he asked his reflection. Of course his reflection didn't answer. "I'm such an idiot…" Oz mumbled and with his finger he made circles in the water. Ruining his own reflection. He felt disgusted by only looking at himself. For thinking something like that for another man… but he really wanted to kiss Gilbert. "Stop it!" he shouted and slapped the water with his fist. Water going everywhere. And he made his sleeves and the rest of clothes wet… but actually he didn't care. The cold water cooled him down a little… he calmed down a little and again looked at his reflection… but his reflection changed. This was clearly his brain fooling with him as he saw the face of Gilbert appear. "Stop it!" he shouted and repeated the actions from a second ago. But this time he lost his balance and felt forward in the water…

"Oz!"

A familiar voice shouted. He couldn't place it… the water was cold… so cold… colder then when he had felt it with only his hands. He felt pain in his chest… the water was to cold. He tried to swim… but his body wouldn't move. He didn't want to die like this! Aida, Uncle Oscar, Alice, Break, Sharon… nobody would know where he was… and what about Gil? Gil… he screamed… a big mistake. The water entered his mouth and he choked in it. Letting more water enter his mouth. Gil… Gil… _save me! Somebody… _

Something grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the water again, he felt how he lay on the grass and coughed. His chest hurt like hell and he felt how thousands of little knives were entering his body. Well that's how it felt… it was cold and he started to shiver. Still coughing… he felt how the water that had entered his body wanted to come out again and puked on the grass. He coughed again and felt the person that had saved him lay a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" he asked worried and Oz recognized the voice as Gilbert's. He nodded… "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.  
"What the hell were you thinking anyways. Not because it spring means that the water is warm! Oz you could have died…" he sounded hurt and this made Oz feel even more horrible.

"I know… and I'm sorry…" he answered.

"Oz, what's wrong?"

_What's wrong? _ "Shouldn't I be asking that to you?" Oz asked. He coughed again and stood up… shivering because it was so cold in his wet clothes. He wanted to remove them. It was annoying and cold. Gilbert saw this, he removed his cape and lay it on the boy's shoulders. Oz looked up at him… "He?" before he knew it, Gilbert picked him up like a little baby… though some people call it bridal style. Which was even more embarrassing and dragged Oz back to the mansion. The boy didn't protest. He snuggled closer to the man, enjoying the warmth coming from his body. He felt that he became tired and tried closed his eyes. But Gilbert woke him up. "Don't fall asleep," he said.

"…Why… not?" Oz mumbled sleepily.

"Because if you sleep now you will…" he cursed behind his breath as he saw that Oz had still fallen asleep. "Shit," he mumbled and started to walk faster. He entered the big mansion and walked straight to the boy's room. Opening the door, entered the room and kicked the door closed with his feet. He lay Oz on the bed and tried wake him up again. "Oz wake up, you can't sleep."

Oz groaned but still opened his eyes again, he sneezed. "It's cold… Gil… make it stop…" he whined sounding like a little spoiled brat. He felt how Gilbert's cape was felt of his shoulders and he started to remove his shoe's and then his wet socks. He felt how Gilbert helped him with removing his tie, then his sleeveless jacket… before Gilbert could even start to unbutton his shirt Oz already had pulled it over his head and threw it on the ground as well. Not caring about revealing the seal on his chest. The only thing he wanted was to get those wet clothes of. He ignored Gilbert staring at him and jumped of the bed so that he could remove his shorts and boxers.

"I'll give you a new shirt…" Gilbert said and wanted to walk to Oz's closet. But a small hand grabbed his and stopped him. The man froze and slowly turned around… Oz was blushing and facing the ground. It was cold without any clothes… maybe it was because of the cold, his hormones… he didn't knew but he hugged Gilbert. Wrapping his small arms around the man's body and feeling how warm the man was through the fabric of his clothes.

"Oz...?" Gilbert asked with a frown.

"It's cold…" Oz whispered again.  
"Then let me give you some clothes…" Gilbert answered, but Oz shook his head. He grabbed Gilbert's hand again and took a step back so that he could sit on the bed. He slowly lay down and pulled Gilbert with him… the older man felt like he was drunk. He couldn't protest and lay down on top of Oz. One leg between the boy's two legs and the other half out of the bed. He felt Oz's breath caress his cheek and how the boy once again wrapped his arms around the man. Clearly looking for warmth. Now Gilbert hoped nobody would enter the room while they were doing this. "Oz are you sick?" he asked after a while. He felt how the boy shook his head. "No just feeling cold… that's all…." The boy whispered in his ear. Oz was confused… he didn't knew why he was doing this. What would Gilbert think? Well he didn't care anyways… he wanted to stay like this… no… he wanted more. But didn't dare to ask Gilbert. He wanted to kiss Gilbert… to know what his lips tastes like. He wanted to feel the warmth of his body against his without any clothes… just by thinking of that, Oz felt how he became hard. Shit, shit, shit! What would Gilbert think? If he would look then….

The raven haired man lay a little uncomfortable so tried to move a little, accidently brushing Oz's… he looked with big eyes at the blushing boy who let out a small moan because of that action. Which made Oz blush even more that he had let go such an embarrassing sound. Now Gilbert knew… he knew. Oz saw that cause Gilbert glanced at his hot and hard member.

"Oz…you…"

He felt tears in the corner of his eyes and blinked a few times so that maybe they would leave his eyes, but it only become worse and he felt how they rolled over his cheeks. "Gil… I… I…'m so…" he was interrupted by soft warm lips that tasted like cigarettes pressed on his own lips. Oz looked wide eyed at Gilbert's closed eyes. It was until he felt Gilbert lick his lips, asking permission to enter his mouth that he as well closed his eyes and opened his mouth in return. he never did something like this before… so the kiss was shy. But there was still some passion and he tried to do his best for Gilbert who was more experienced and soon another moan escaped his mouth. Gilbert looked with eyes filled with lust at the naked boy under him… these eyes. It was to much for Oz who bucked his hips so that he felt Gilbert's leg brush against his member again. A desperate whine escaped his lips as he bucked his hips against… "Gil…" he whined.

Gilbert sighed, such a spoiled brat. He though then he started to place soft butterfly kisses on Oz's neck, enjoying the soft sounds the teen was making. His master was making them… his hands traveled down on Oz's body until they felt a hard and wet from the pre-cum organ. He started to rub it slowly up and down, while his mouth was busy with leaving evidence of what they were doing on Oz's neck. On a place were Oz couldn't hide it well…. Not that Oz minded at the moment. The boy made an impatient sound. He wanted Gilbert to go faster… his skin was screaming for more and at that moment Oz had stopped shivering, he felt hot this time. Not cold… but hot and he wanted more of this heat. "Gil…." He whined again, covering his face with his hands. He felt so embarrassed and didn't want Gilbert to see him like this. He felt strong but gentle hands grabbing his and removing these hands from his face so that Oz's eyes met these of Gilbert. "Oz…" the man whispered and kissed the palm of Oz right hand. With his thumb he stroked gently Oz's lips… the boy frowned a little when he did that and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing but then Gilbert pushed two fingers inside his mouth. Oz knew what he wanted him to do, licked these lips and sucked on them. He heard Gilbert moan by just doing that and then the man pulled his fingers back, a string of salvia falling on his chin. A desperate whine… when Gilbert whispered something about it hurting less if he would turn around. Oz nodded and did as he was told and rolled over his stomach, he was on his elbows and his knees as he felt Gilbert's fingers enter his tight opening. Oz groaned out of discomfort. "G…Gil…" he breathed as he felt these fingers move. It felt weird and he wanted nothing more then that these fingers would leave. He felt how Gilbert leaned a little forward so that his breath stroked his ears. "Bare with it, otherwise it will only hurt more later…"

"…W…why?" Oz whimpered, feeling tears roll over his cheeks making dark spots on the bed sheets. It was then that he realized what Gilbert was talking about and he groaned as he though about it. "I…is that… even…possi…aah…" another moan escaped his lips when Gilbert hit his prostate. The older one smirked and pushed again at that sport, making Oz moan again. He repeated this and could come by only hear these wonderful sounds Oz was making. The boy had started a sort of rhythm fast and impatient as he started to move with Gilbert. But when he almost felt that he had reached his climax Gilbert stopped and pulled his fingers back. Oz opened his eyes and a soft sound escaped his lips. Asking Gilbert what he was doing? It was then that he felt the tip of Gilbert's own member push against his entrance that he realized what he had gotten himself into. But it felt to good to stop…

"Oz, do you want to go on?" Gilbert asked. That was so like Gilbert, to ask something like that at that moment. Oz let his head rest on his arm and nodded. "Just… pl…please…" he whispered. That was all that Gilbert needed as he pushed his member inside Oz. The boy regretted what he had said as he felt the pain… "G..Gil it hurts!" he cried more tears coming.

"I'm sorry, but it will get better soon." Gilbert whispered and started to move. He waited for Oz's answer, but the boy stayed still when he had said that. Gilbert hadn't even realized he had stopped to wait for Oz's answer. The only things they heard was their own breathing. Oz was looking with eyes half open at the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath shaky breath and if Gilbert wasn't that close he wouldn't have heard it. "I…trust you…" he whispered.

Gilbert nodded. "Thank you," he mumbled and pushed inside again. Hitting that spot again, making Oz cry out in pleasure. "Ah Gil!" Oz screamed. With his left hand he started to stroke his own member. With Gilbert hitting his prostate over and over again and he himself rubbing his own member. It didn't take long before he came all over his stomach and a little of his own hands. He felt Gilbert's hot seed inside of him and the raven haired man pulled back, he collapsed next to Oz and pulled the sheets over them so that Oz wouldn't have it cold. The boy let his head rest on Gilbert's chest, realizing the shirt he was still wearing. He was to tired to say something about it… though in his young and tired head he though it was unfair since he himself was fully naked.

"I'm happy…" Gilbert whispered.

This made Oz frown and look up, he felt Gilbert stroke gently his blond hair out of his face, but since it always fell back on his place he head to repeat it. "Why are you happy?" Oz asked, though the answer would be simple. He too was happy to see that Gilbert felt the same about him.

"That you trust me…" Gilbert said, he leaned a little forward so that he could peck Oz's check. The boy nodded and let his head rest on Gilbert's chest again. A smile appearing on his tired face. "I trust you… with whole my heart… just like I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And with these words said, Gilbert felt asleep a second later followed by Oz. The boy was not scared to what the future would bring them. He was happy to have Gilbert by his side. Gilbert's forever wouldn't become a lie. And for once in his whole life he felt like he could trust someone for more then 100%.

Gilbert would never betray him, would never hurt him… he wouldn't… right?

* * *

**So that's it! Hope you like it. And yeah I'm evil like that… to the people that read the spoilers of retrace 74. Gilbert's forever will become a lie… sad but yeah… let's wait and read what Jun has made for us. **

**LovelyDemon~ **


End file.
